


Видения

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: АУ к третьему эпизоду: Кеноби тоже мучают кошмары о скором будущем, попытка все разрулить.





	Видения

Видения — одновременно дар и проклятье, друг и враг, лекарство и отрава. Так учат всех джедаев. Видениями нельзя пренебрегать, но и доверять им опасно. Видения правдивы — но никогда не говорят всей правды. И никто не может сказать, исполнится видение потому, что ты его проигнорировал, или потому, что пытался предотвратить. 

В этой двойственности чудится странное чувство юмора, будто Сила посылает видения просто для того, чтобы посмотреть, как очередной джедай мечется, пытаясь предотвратить увиденное будущее, и только своими руками приближает его.

Очень, очень злое чувство юмора.

Оби-Ван сел, сжимая голову руками. Перед глазами все еще полыхали отблески: синие — над мертвыми телами на полу Храма, оранжево-красные — на неизвестной вулканической планете.

Как?! Как может случится, что Энакин?.. 

Что должно произойти, что заставит его?.. 

Ведь еще вчера все было в порядке!

И это, Оби-Ван чувствовал, не было отдаленным будущим, к которому могут вести тысячи путей. Это случится вот-вот, счет шел на дни, а может и часы.

Что заставит Энакина предать всех? Как — как он может перейти на Темную сторону?!

И что Оби-Ван может сделать — или не сделать — чтобы этого не произошло? Какое его решение поможет избежать — а какое приведет к исполнению видения?

Что хотела подсказать ему Сила?

Оби-Ван заставил себя вспомнить все видение, до мельчайших подробностей. От мертвых лиц детей до запаха горящей плоти. От Энакина, опускающегося на колени перед ситхом, до его пылающих ненавистью глаз…

Стоп. 

Вот оно. Вот то, что не изменится ни от какого принятого решения.

Канцлер Папатин — ситх.

Вот самый главный момент видения, вот то, что Сила хотела ему показать, упрятав под слоем горя и боли.

Оби-Ван вытер рукавом мокрое лицо. В голове начал складываться план действий.

 

***

В центре зала Совета медленно проворачивалось голографическое изображение Утапау.

— Канцлер предложил, чтобы охоту на Гривуса возглавил я, — сказал Энакин, — и поэтому...

— Это решать Совету, — оборвал его Мейс Винду.— Не канцлеру.

— Опасен Гривус, — согласился Йода. — Магистров послать должны мы. 

Остальные магистры закивали, поддерживая его.

— Я уверен, Энакин прекрасно справится с поимкой Гривуса, — негромко сказал Оби-Ван.

Шесть пар глаз — реальных и голографических потрясенно уставились на него. В глазах магистров читалось недоумение, в глазах Энакина — надежда и сомнение.

— Энакин встречался с Гривусом не реже меня, и прекрасно знаком с его тактикой и образом мыслей, — продолжил Оби-Ван. — Не говоря уже о том, что в бою Энакин меня превосходит. Я уверен, он — лучший выбор для этой операции.

— Оби-Ван, — нахмурился Виду, — у Скайуокера есть задание...

— Учитывая напряженность в отношениях между канцлером и Советом, — перебил его Оби-Ван, — он вполне мог предложить кандидатуру Энакина, зная, что Совет его не поддержит просто из чувства противоречия. А если канцлер считает, что Энакин должен остаться на Корусанте, то именно этого нам стоит избежать.

— Глубже может оказаться игра Палпатина, — покачал головой Ки-Ади-Мунди. — Возможно, именно такого образа мыслей он от нас и ждет.

Оби-Ван пожал плечами:

— Гадать можно бесконечно. Если в действиях канцлера нет скрытого умысла, мы просто продемонстрируем ему свое уважение, прислушавшись к его пожеланию. Думаю, это не повредит в текущей напряженной обстановке. И, повторюсь, вне зависимости от политических игр, я убежден, что Энакин справится с Гривусом лучше кого-либо.

Он обвел взглядом остальных членов Совета. Пожалуйста, магистры. Не спрашивайте. Просто поверьте.

Наконец Йода медленно кивнул.

— Согласен я, — неохотно проговорил он. — Гривуса пусть ловит Скайуокер.

Остальные магистры неуверенно переглянулись, но один за другим согласились. Мейс Винду пробуравил Оби-Вана подозрительным взглядом, но в конец концов тоже кивнул:

— Единогласно.

 

***

Когда разошлись присутствовавшие лично на Совете джедаи и погасли голограммы остальных, Оби-Ван подошел к Мейсу Винду, который, скрестив руки на груди, стоял рядом с голограммой Йоды.

— Объясниться должен ты, — хмуро сказал Йода. — Решено уже было все. За канцлером следить поручено юному Скайуокеру.

— Канцлер — ситх, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — Энакину нельзя находиться рядом с ним.

Магистры пораженно переглянулись.

— Доказательства есть у тебя, хмм?

Оби-Ван покачал головой.

— У меня было видение. 

— Ненадежны видения и туманны, — вздохнул Йода. — Не говорят всей правды. Нельзя им доверять.

— Видение было более чем ясным, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Я знаю, что это правда. Магистры, это все объясняет. Все сходится. Все следы, которые ведут к окружению канцлера, все подозрения...

— Без доказательств мы ничего не можем предпринять, — возразил Винду. — Видений недостаточно, чтобы пойти против законного главы Республики. Мы примем к сведению твои слова, будем внимательнее следить за канцлером, но мы не можем действовать на их основе....

— Решил уже все ты, Оби-Ван? — спросил вдруг йода.

— От вас как всегда ничего не скроется, мастер, — Оби-Ван наклонил голову в уважительном поклоне. — Я сам могу перечислить все ваши возражения, мастер Винду, — сказал он. — Но медлить нельзя. Энакин — ключ ко всему. Полет на Утапау — только отсрочка. Когда он вернется, Палпатин продолжит свое дело. А когда Энакин падет, падем мы все.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Винду.

— Палпатин уничтожит всех джедаев. Я не знаю, как, я не видел, но там, в видении, я точно знал, что выжили только мы с вами, мастер Йода. Энакин возглавил атаку на Храм, — Оби-Ван тяжело сглотнул, — убил всех юнлингов… Мы не можем ждать, пока это случится!

Теперь даже Винду выглядел неуверенно.

— И что ты задумал? — спросил он.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Ни один джедай не одобрит того, что он задумал.

— Я убью Палпатина. Попытаюсь убить, — поправился он. — Если мне не удастся, у вас, по крайней мере, будут доказательства.

Винду покачал головой:

— А если ты ошибаешься? 

— Тогда Совет объявит, что я сошел с ума, продался сепаратистам, перешел на Темную сторону… Я уверен, вы найдете способ защитить Орден…

— Готов убить невинного человека ты? — сумрачно спросил Йода.

Оби-Ван помедлил. Готов ли он? Хладнокровно убить человека, зная, что он может оказаться невиновным?

Еще вчера он бы ответил по-другому. Но сейчас, теперь, он был готов убить кого угодно, только чтобы ему не пришлось убивать Энакина.

— Я уверен, что не ошибаюсь, — ответил он.

— Мы не можем этого одобрить, — резко сказал Винду. — Убийство — не путь джедаев.

— Мне не нужно ваше одобрение, магистры, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Я сделаю то, что должен.

— Ты подставишь весь Орден! Ты скомпрометируешь всех джедаев!

Оби-Ван пожал плечами. Это сейчас беспокоило его меньше всего. Если джедаи выживут, они восстановят свою репутацию, если нет — то кого она будет волновать?

Движимый каким-то внезапным порывом, он снял с пояса свой световой меч и протянул его магистру:

— Значит, я пойду не как джедай. — И замер, оглушенный собственными словами.

Винду молча взял меч.

— Суждения твои привязанность туманит, — горько сказал Йода. — Ясно мыслить не можешь ты.

— Простите, мастер, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Я вас разочаровал. Мне очень жаль. Но лучше так, чем то, что случится…

— Не можешь этого знать ты! — Йода стукнул палкой по полу. — Только приблизишь исполнение видения ты!

— Если Палпатин будет мертв, Энакин не станет ситхом, — уверенно ответил Оби-Ван. — С остальным разберемся позже.

Не желая продолжать этот ходящий по замкнутому кругу разговор, он глубоко, уважительно поклонился магистрам и пошел к выходу из зала Совета.

Голова звенела от внезапной легкости. Он что, действительно только что ушел из Ордена?..

— Оби-Ван, — окликнул его Винду, — и как ты собираешься убить ситха без меча?

Оби-Ван усмехнулся:

— Отдать меч — просто красивый жест, магистр Винду. Вы же не думаете, что у меня нет запасного?

 

***

— У меня дурное предчувствие, — пробормотал Энакин, наблюдая за погрузкой войск на крейсер.

— Насчет твоего задания? — поднял брови Оби-Ван.

Энакин покачал головой:

— Нет. Не знаю. Вообще. Почему вы не можете поехать со мной?

— У меня и здесь дел по горло. Брось, Энакин, ты прекрасно справишься самостоятельно. Не ты ли всегда жаловался, что тебя недооценивают? Вот отличный шанс себя проявить. Уверен, когда твоя победа над Гривусом положит конец войне, Совет не сможет не признать, что ты достоин стать магистром.

Энакин порозовел от удовольствия.

— Вы правда так думаете?

Оби-Ван улыбнулся:

— Да, Энакин, я правда так думаю, — он положил ему руку на плечо. — Ты стал великим джедаем. И ты замечательный человек. Я очень тобой горжусь. И…

Он замолчал.

— Что «и», учитель?

— И тебе пора отправляться. Удачной охоты.

Энакин улыбнулся, потом снова нахмурился.

— Учитель. Постарайтесь ни во что не вляпаться, пока меня нет рядом.

Оби-Ван небрежно пожал плечами:

— Это ты улетаешь на боевое задание, а я остаюсь скучать в Храме. Единственное, что мне угрожает — унылые заседания Совета и бесконечная бюрократическая возня политиков.

— Учитель…

Оби-Ван сжал плечо Энакина:

— Все будет в порядке. Я обещаю, Энакин, все будет в порядке.

 

***

— Энакин возглавил операцию по поимке Гривуса, — сообщил Оби-Ван канцлеру. — Уверен, вскоре война будет закончена.

— Рад это слышать, — кивнул тот. — Как и то, что Совет джедаев, наконец, оценил Энакина по достоинству. Спасибо за хорошие новости, мастер Кеноби. Я вас не задерживаю. Или вы что-то еще хотите мне сказать?

— Хочу, — согласился Оби-Ван. — Я знаю, что вы ситх.

Палпатин только удивленно поднял брови:

— У вас есть доказательства, мастер Кеноби?

— Если бы у меня были доказательства, здесь был бы Совет джедаев в полном составе. Я пришел... в частном порядке.

— Интересно, — Палпатин уставился на него. — И что же вы собираетесь сделать — в частном порядке?

— Убить вас, разумеется.

Оби-Ван снял с пояса меч. С легким шипением из рукояти вырвалось изумрудно-зеленое лезвие. Этим мечом он уже убил одного ситха, пришла очередь второго.

Палпатин шагнул назад. 

— Вы убьете меня, пожилого, безоружного человека? — испуганно спросил он, настолько натурально, что у Оби-Вана даже появилась тень сомнений.

— Если придется. — Он сделал еще один шаг вперед и поднял меч.

— Это измена! — воскликнул канцлер. — Это покушение!

— Если это покушение, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван, — то почему же вы все еще не вызвали свою охрану?

Палпатин перестал пятиться, расправил плечи и посмотрел на Оби-Вана со злым весельем.

— Ладно, мастер Кеноби, вы меня поймали. И по такому случаю я с огромным удовольствием вас убью.

Молнии ударили из рук ситха с невероятной мощью, парировать мечом их удалось с огромным трудом. 

— Ты давно должен был сдохнуть, джедай, — прорычал Сидиус. — Ты мне столько крови попортил!

— Это лучший комплимент, какой мне делали, — сказал Оби-Ван, и прыгнул за стол, уклоняясь от молний. Стол разлетелся в щепки.

— Что, у джедаев появилось чувство юмора? — усмехнулся Сидиус.

— Его выдают при увольнении, — отозвался Оби-Ван и бросился в атаку.

Зеленый клинок столкнулся с красным перед самым лицом Сидиуса. Оби-Ван взглянул прямо в пылающие желтые глаза.

— Ты не получишь Энакина!

— О, так вот в чем дело. — Сидиус, казалось, едва шевельнул клинком, а Оби-Вана отбросило через полкомнаты. Кувыркнувшись, он вскочил на ноги и снова атаковал. — Ты ошибаешься, джедай. Энакин давно мой, и ты знаешь об этом. — Клинки мелькали яркими сполохами, освещая темноту кабинета. — Если бы ты был уверен, что между тобой и мной он выберет тебя, то не стал бы отсылать его на другой конец галактики, прежде чем прийти сюда.

— Когда я тебя убью, это уже будет неважно, — отрезал Оби-Ван.

— Ты так уверен в себе, джедай?

Чтобы пробить его защиту, Сидиусу потребовалось всего несколько ударов, и Оби-Ван рухнул на пол, задыхаясь от боли.

— И ты еще считаешься одним из лучших клинков Ордена? — презрительно сплюнул Сидиус.

Оби-Ван медленно поднялся на ноги, прижимая руку к раненому боку. Ситх дал ему возможность встать, а потом одним движением оказался рядом, нанося стремительные удары. Оби-Ван отступал шаг за шагом, он ушел в глухую защиту, но даже так не удавалось блокировать все. Сидиус был не просто отличным бойцом — он был чистой мощью, самой скоростью. Оби-Ван никогда не встречал ничего подобного, ему нечего было противопоставить ситху, всех его сил и умений было недостаточно.

— Джедаи жалки, — сказал Сидиус, швырнув Оби-Вана к панорамному окну так, что весь воздух вышибло из легких. — Джедаи слабы. Энакин увидит это и присоединится ко мне. Он поймет, что только так сможет обрести истинную силу.

Перед глазами плыло, все, что удалось сделать — отшатнуться в сторону, чтобы красный клинок разрубил не его, а транспаристил окна. Сидиус раздраженно выругался и снова занес меч.

— Джедаи никогда не смогут победить ситхов, — сказал он.

Вцепившись в подоконник, Оби-Ван с трудом выпрямился.

— У меня есть одно преимущество, — проговорил он. — Ты должен победить, а мне — достаточно не проиграть.

Не обращая внимания на ослепляющую боль, он рванулся вперед, вцепился в ситха мертвой хваткой и, проломив уже поврежденное окно, вывалился наружу.

 

***

...из кабинета канцлера до улиц Корусанта падать очень долго. Можно успеть вцепиться покрепче в Сидиуса, блокируя все попытки изменить траекторию падения с помощью Силы. Подосадовать, что так и не научился левитировать. С не-джедайским удовольствием полюбоваться на растущую панику в глазах Сидиуса и понять, что у того точно такой же пробел в образовании. И напоследок пожалеть о том, что так и не сказал Энакину всего, что хотел ска...


End file.
